


Punishment & Reward

by palenebula



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Caning, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship, junmyeon in a skirt, mentioned spitting, slight cumplay, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palenebula/pseuds/palenebula
Summary: Sehun is angry and Junmyeon is in trouble.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Punishment & Reward

**Author's Note:**

> The tweetfic was spooled and copied verbatim from my twitter account. It is an unedited work.

_Thwack_.  
  
The sound resonated through the room and a moan followed.

"You've been a bad boy, Junmyeon."

_Thwack._

Another moan.

"How many?" He asks and the sobbing student sniffles. He raises the cane and lets it fall on the bruised ass. The supple skin bounces with the hit. The sight makes his cock strain in his trousers.

"I asked," _Thwack_. "How many?"

"Twenty-three, S-Sir."

The stutter is so adorable that he leans down and kisses the dimples which are in attendance on Junmyeon's lower back. He liked how the other shudders when his lips touch the soft skin.

"Keep your hands where they are."

He orders and Junmyeon obeys like the obedient, good boy he is. Small fingers clutch the edge of his table tight. He sees the thighs shaking and couldn't stop himself from hitting the pale flesh. A pink welt imprints almost immediately. His possessiveness abates a little bit.

"Why were you with the Kim boy?"

_Thwack_.

The question is growled out. His anger flared every time he thinks of Junmyeon with someone else. And today the boy had gone a little bit too far.

He had watched as Junmyeon had fluttered around the football star. The tiny checkered pattern skirt swaying with each movement. The Kim boy had picked up Junmyeon, tan arms around the pale thighs. Junmyeon had thrown his head back and laughed.

His eyes had narrowed and his fists had clenched at the sight. Jealousy unfurling inside him.

No one was allowed to touch what was his. Now that skirt's hem was tucked into it's waistband, baring the round globes and the thighs to him. The smooth expanse of the skin, the possibility that Junmyeon's pussy was so easy and accessible to be touched by anyone else had enraged him to no end. He inserts his index finger abruptly in the clenching hole and the boy bucks forward on the table, not expecting the insertion.

"Do you like to put this on display for everyone to see? To touch?"

All his questions are lost in the quiet sobs coming from the small body. He hooks the finger in, grazing at the prostate and the boy pushes back on his finger. He was tight but still not tight enough to take a finger comfortably. He had made sure to keep the hole stretched at all times. If they were to have quickies, they couldn't afford prep time. "Do you want him to fuck this pussy, Junmyeon?"

He inquires very seriously as he rubbed at the same spot repeatedly. He watches in satisfaction as Junmyeon's eyes roll back in his head.

Just when the warm, slippery insides start to clench around him he pulls his finger out. "Unruly boys don't get to come."

The boy mewls in frustration. He is pretty sure if someone passed by the classroom right about now, they'd hear him perfectly.

"Daddy is very, very angry, baby bird." He states and transfers the cane into his other hand. "Is this where he touched you? Held you?"

He poked the thighs with the cane once and then it was moving through the air with a whistling sound and marking the flesh again.

"Did you like it?" He was shaking as he said that. He reached over and pushed Junmyeon's head on the wooden surface. Then he groaned and pulled at the soft hair, arching the pale column of neck.

"I bet you liked it like the slut you are."

Junmyeon whimpered at that. He continued. "I bet you'd like to get on your knees for him. You would like that, huh, Junmyeon?" He gritted his teeth as his grip tightened around the hair. Junmyeon's neck arched some more.

"N-No!"

"No?" The cane falls again and the thighs quiver as the welts start overlapping each other. "But sluts like that. Being covered in cum, being treated like a cum dump in front of everyone. Don't you want that, Junmyeon?"

"Yes, Sir."

His student manages to answer through the sobs. He leans down, his anger skyrocketing.

"What did you just say?"

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack_.

The pink welts were turning red. They would be purple and blue by the time he was done.

How dare he? How dare Junmyeon think that Sehun will share him with someone? How dare he say that?

"I want all of that." Junmyeon whispers over his agitated breathing and the cane. "With you."

Two words broke the haze of his anger in a blink.

"I want to be your slut. I want to be covered in your cum. I want to be treated like a cum-dump by you. I don't care, take me in front of everyone. I don't care."

Junmyeon was babbling, words jumbling together. But Sehun understood him perfectly. He pulled the hair till Junmyeon's spine was arched backwards like a bow and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was full of possession and Junmyeon had no room. The black boots shuffled on the floor as he struggled to breathe. Their arrangement was simple. At first. Their chemistry was explosive. The sex was mind blowing. They knew it was forbidden, a teacher and his student, but they were beyond caring. Their bodies became attuned to each other real quick. Not taking other partners was a mutual decision. There was no need for it.

Slowly the possessiveness had crept in and their business stopped being restricted to Sehun's apartment. Making time for quickies became a routine. Today though, today was different. Sehun was already on the edge and seeing Junmyeon with someone else had pushed him off that edge.

Sehun broke the kiss and saliva dripped between them. Junmyeon's nose and cheeks were flushed with the lack of air. He looked the prettiest. He rubs his thumb on the eyelids one by one, wiping away the tears. The glassy eyes and tear stained cheeks turned him on. It wouldn't take him long to get off. He looks at the parted lips begging for him to fuck them into submission and barely manages to control that urge. "This is for daddy's pleasure. Understood?"  
  
 _Thwack_.  
  
Another mewl of approval and a nod later, he strokes the pink cheeks for a couple of seconds.

His baby bird was usually so obedient that he rarely had to dish out punishment. But today was a treat. For both of them. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his trousers, effectively pulling out his rock hard cock. He strokes it once and a drop of precum oozes out.

"The things I want to do to you, baby bird." His voice is rough, barely contained. "But we'll make do with this for now."

"You don't get off."

The command in his tone rings true as he lines up behind Junmyeon and the student quivers beneath him.

"If you come..."

He trails off, dropping the cane on the table beside the sprawled body and then pulls out the tucked skirt, letting it fall over the bruised ass. the pink-maroon stripes looked so pretty. He wanted to lick them. Maybe later he would reward his baby bird. That'd be fun. "The punishment will be worse." He pinches the round globes from outside the smooth fabric and hears his baby bird gasp. He doesn't give the other any time to react and pushed his cock between the plush thighs.

Junmyeon's moan echoes through the classroom. He groans as the checkered skirt ruffles with each of his thrust. The friction will rough on both of them without the lube but they needed this. The reminder that they belonged to each other.

His baby bird needed to understand who owned every part of his body. He pulls out almost all the way out and slams in, the soft thighs doing a perfect job of cushioning his cock.

He leans over Junmyeon, dwarfing the small body with his huge stature and presses him in the polished wood.

He proceeds to cover the swollen lips with this big palm. And then slams in again.

Junmyeon's muted moans spur him on as he thrusts between the hot flesh which is getting warmer with his every thrust. He picks up speed and groans in frustration. He needed more purchase.

He needed more force. His other hand which was on the table, grabs on the waistband of the skirt and pulls Junmyeon back at the same time his hips surge forward.

The small body saws back and forth, inch by inch on the polished wood with a muffled cry. He is sure the pale torso would be pink soon. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." His guttural words are accompanied by Junmyeon's throaty sounds. "Your thighs work as good as you pussy does, baby bird."

His hips settle on a furious rhythm and his hands work best to assist and pull the smaller on his cock. "I bet you wouldn't whore around like this for the Kim boy. You wouldn't moan like this for him, would you, baby bird?"

His thrusts are responded with a shake of Junmyeon's head and his grip on the skirt tightens but he is careful not to tear the piece of cloth off. "Good, good." He is close now. "Where do you want my cum?" His jaw is clenched tight, with the effort to hold his orgasm in. His cock is about to spill. "Oh wait, bad baby birds don't get a choice."

His hand around the waistband of Junmyeon's skirt goes slack and then it proceeds to form a ring at the base of his cock. His other hand uncovers Junmyeon's mouth and slid to his hair, fisting the locks and pulling him off the table.

"Get down on your knees and open your mouth.”

He pushed Junmyeon down in front of him and the boy seemed disoriented as he blinked the tears out of his eyes but followed the order promptly.

Sehun groaned at Junmyeon's dishevelled state and stroked his cock finally letting go. He watched mesmerised as Junmyeon tried to catch his cum in his mouth. Sehun had different plans though and came all over the rosey face. White splattered on the round swell of cheekbones and long, thick eyelashes.

The sight was criminal. The plump lips were still open and waiting and he tapped the pouty lips with his cock, last drops of his cum dropped onto Junmyeon's tongue.

"Now you look like a proper slut. My personal cumdump." Sehun's words made Junmyeon swallow the cum and lick at his cock. Sehun was about to bend down when the door banged open and Sehun looked up and leaned on the desk so his lower half was hidden behind it. It was good that Junmyeon was on his knees and out of sight.

His nostrils flared as he saw the object of his ire. "Kim." He hisses and stands straighter as the boy gulps. "What are you doing here?"

In his peripheral vision he could see Junmyeon collecting his cum and licking it off of his fingers, all the while looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

His cock twitched.

"I was just looking for Junmyeon, Sir." The boy says and Sehun stops his body from reacting as Junmyeon starts suckling at his spent cock. "He disappeared after the game."

Oh.

"I haven't seen him today but I am sure he is around."

Sehun replies in a low voice and waves the boy away. His hand clenches in a fist at a particularly hard suck.

"Send him my way if you find him. I need to discuss an assignment of his."

He was proud that he managed to say that without moaning. It was really hard when you have a talented Junmyeon latched onto his cock.

"Yes, Sir." He nods as the boy turns to leave. "You have a good day, Sir."

"Oh, I am sure I already am." He smirks. "Close the door behind you."

The click of the door pushes him into action and his hand circles Junmyeon's throat. The adam's apple bobs against his palm as the boy sucks on him.

He trained Junmyeon so well. Too well. The vixen has started to use it to his advantage now. "You almost got us into trouble, baby bird. Tsk." He tuts his tongue and pushes Junmyeon off of him, his fingers tightening around the throat. The boy closed his eyes in bliss.

"D-Did he s-see us?" Junmyeon stuttered and he crouched down in front of the boy. "I am pretty sure he didn't."

Sehun whispers leaning closer and Junmyeon opens his eyes, looking at him directly and responds.

"He should have."

At that, he swoops in and licks at his own cum covering Junmyeon's cheeks. The boy's hot wanton breaths brushes against his face. He collects it all in his mouth and spits it in Junmyeon's mouth. The boy moans and swallows, grinding on the floor. The movement subtle beneath the skirt but he knew Junmyeon too well.

"Daddy thinks baby bird deserves a reward."

Junmyeon nods eagerly and he pulls the boy up, arranging him like he was before, spread out on the table on his front.

He looks at how the welts on the thighs are visible between the edge of the skirt and the knee high socks. Everyone will be able to see them, alright. He pulls at the skirt and tucks it in the waistband again. The mottled expanse of the milky skin making his cock stand in attention.

"Show me your pussy, baby bird."

He orders and Junmyeon's hands leave the edge of the table and scramble to reach behind him. Junmyeon grabs his ass cheeks in his palms and parts them to bare his hole.

Sehun smirks and gets the cane.

"Hold still." He orders and the fingers strain on the bouncy flesh.

"Yes, Sir."

He raises his hand and lands the cane directly on the hole.

_Thwack_.

The student opens his mouth in a silent scream and arches his back but doesn't let go.

"How many?" Daddy prompts.

"One." Baby bird answers obediently, tears already welling up in his eyes.

_Thwack._

~ Fin. ~


End file.
